1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-barrier film having excellent water vapor-barrier properties and to an organic device comprising the gas-barrier film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore made are investigations of films for use for organic devices. For example, JP-A 2003-51382 discloses a film for organic devices having a coating film on the surface of a polymer film, wherein the coating film is formed of an inorganic polymer comprising silicon, nitrogen, hydrogen and oxygen. JP-A 8-68990 discloses a gas-barrier, poorly moisture-permeable, insulating substrate for transparent electrodes prepared by laminating at least one transparent thin film layer of a nitride and at least one transparent thin film layer of an oxide, on at least one surface of a transparent substrate.